


The Jade Heart

by AnyaLuxVeritas



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Tomb Raider AU, Tomb Raider Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaLuxVeritas/pseuds/AnyaLuxVeritas
Summary: [AU, Syaoran\Sakura] Syaoran Li is an archeologist, he has recently finished some exscavations in China where he found an artifact of Immense value: The Jade Heart, a pendant that belonged to Empress Wu Zeitan. But someone is in the shadows and wants absolutely that pendant, but why? Syaoran allies with a woman named Sakura Kinomoto, to take the Jade Heart where it should belong.





	1. The Mysterious Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Well… Hello there xD Uhm… Let me introduce myself.  
> Name’s Anya and I have 21 years old and yes, I still love Card Captor Sakura xD I had this idea in mind and it is sorta based off by two of my favorite games; Uncharted and Tomb Raider (not the newer ones). Since I wanted to get back on writing about CCS, why not make this an Alternate Universe? Let’s do it! For now the rating is rated T, I don’t know if I’ll raise it to M.  
> Oh! One more thing: Here Sakura and Syaoran are pretty different in personality, so don’t expect anything fluffy for now xD  
> I hope you enjoy :3

**_Chapter 1;_**  
**_The Mysterious Woman_**  
   
   
_-Luoyang, China. 3rd June 2016. 9:00 PM_  
   
It was always like this, in fact, his job was always like this.  
After he found an important artifact that they were looking in the excavations, a big party at the museum must have been taken  place, to celebrate.  
Syaoran Li hated those parties but he loved his job, he had studied with much labor to become what he wished to be and in the end, after years of intense study and sacrifices, he received his well-deserved university degree in Archeology. Right after, Syaoran had some excavations all around the world; from Italy to England, from South America to Japan.  
The thing that made him pretty emotional was that he could do excavations on his birth-land; China.  
He had finished the excavations on the city of Luoyang, that in the 650 After Christ was the Imperial City of China under the Tang Dynasty, but also under the empire of the only Empress of China; Empress Wu Zeitan.  
In fact, they had found an artifact that belonged to the Empress, a strange artifact… that now was exposed in a glass show-case and lovers of History looked at the artifact with admiration.  
Syaoran sighed, tired of the stale air and of the jazz music in the background and decided to take some fresh air outside.  
While walking to the exit of the museum he saw a familiar figure, she was smoking cigarette.  
Syaoran smiled because he knew the person; it was his cousin.  
She had black hair in a chopper cut, amber skin like honey, almond hazel eyes, her thin lips were colored of dark red lipstick.  
She was wearing a short and black dress, sleeveless and it let out her long legs, the dress didn’t  show any particular neckline that let her well-rounded breasts to be seen.  
« You should quit smoking Mei-Ling, sooner or later it will kill you. » Mei-Ling turned and saw the cousin. She made some smoke out of her mouth, directed to Syaoran. « I prefer to die on this way rather in between the danger, like you. » she said while giving a light punch on his shoulder « Leave me my pleasures Syaoran, like you have the pleasure for the Whiskey. » Syaoran closed his eyes at this affirmation and looked at the other side, while drinking his dry Martini.  
Mei-Ling finished the cigarette and threw it away from where she and Syaoran were. After she looked at the annoying expression of her cousin: He was very handsome, his dark and full brown hair, some locks where sometimes in front of his firm amber-brown eyes, he was dressed in a smoking that evening and made it more handsome than he already his.  
« You don’t like these kind of parties eh cousin? » she said jokingly, while giving him a little blow with the elbow, Syaoran put his hand on where Mei-Ling hit him « Listen who talks! You don’t like neither these parties! » the two cousins laughed a bit from Syaoran’s words. He and Mei-Ling were different, but inside they were almost similar, they were first-grade cousins but they felt more like brother and sister.  
Syaoran wasn’t an only child, he had two sister and they were working on the family’s business. Mei-Ling instead had a twin sister, Mei-Xing and she worked at Beijing’s Hospital as headmistress of the Department of Surgery  
« Anyway, you and your team have found anything interesting between the bones that we found on the excavations? » asked Syaoran, curious about the researches that she made beside him. Mei-Ling was not an archeologist but an anthropologist, she worked on the remaining bones of the long deceased people and sometimes she found the true causes of their deaths and not as the history books says.  
Mei-Ling shocked her head, disappointed  « No, we didn’t found anything for now. Neither on the body of Empress Wu, but if I’ll find something I’ll let you know immediately. For now it seems that she died for natural causes.  » Syaoran nodded, while chewing the inner part of his cheek.  
Mei-Ling sighed and took her pack of 100’s Camel’s Cigarettes and put a drag on her lips « This thing is stressing me, literally. » she said while she was lighting up the cigarette, the smoke exited through her mouth and nose.  
Syaoran made an half smile and gave a light slap of her shoulder « I’ll leave you to your vices, surely they want me inside… Doctor Li » He gave a wink to the cousin.  
Mei-Ling made a grimace with her face « Respect my vices Professor Li » she said laughing and then she took another breath to her cigarette.  
Syaoran shocked his head and leave Mei-Ling to her vices.  
   
   
   
Two hours passed, it was already eleven in the night. Syaoran and Mei-Ling talked non-stop to their respective anthropologists and archeologist colleagues.  
Syaoran had to admit it but he was growing bored of this, he wanted nothing more to come back to the hotel, take a glass of whiskey and watch the television.  
But his presence was fundamental, since he found the artifact that belonged to the Empress Wu Zeitan.  
While he was talking with his colleagues, he had catch with the slight of the eye an woman interested on the artifact.  
She didn’t look like an archeologist or a scholar of ancient artifacts. She looked like she was twenty-four, the same age as Syaoran, her long and bright brown hair where falling on her shoulders, they were straight like spaghetti’s and very bright like the silk, the green eyes like jades and white skin like porcelain dolls. She had a long black dress, but it had a skirting on her left leg, she had also long gloves, of the same color of her dress.  
Syaoran was fascinated by the woman and from how she studied the artifact. _Well, Yeah. Why not?_ He through while he nodded to himself.  
« Will you excuse me for a moment, honorable colleagues? » his colleagues nodded to him with a smile on their lips.  
Syaoran was walking towards the woman, with his hands on his back.  
« Fascinating, Isn’t it? » asked Syaoran when he was next to the woman, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
From a distance, Syaoran didn’t noticed the beauty of the woman, she had gorgeous curves, a physical hourglass and very well rounded breasts.  
Syaoran noticed only now that there was a neckline on her chest, his eye tried to look not at her breasts.  
« Yes, fascinating indeed, I saw many artifacts like this, but this one catch my attention. » said the woman while she put an hand on the glass, where the artifact was exposed.  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, that woman was so mysterious, even at the first glace. « Are you an archeologist too? » he asked, a bit embarrassed.  
The woman shocked her head and turned to him, while removing a lock of hair that was in front of her jaded green eyes « No… Let’s say that I have travelled a lot and I collect objects that are forgotten on the eyes of earth. I’m a Collector, but sometimes what I do is illegal. »  
Syaoran nodded, but he couldn’t understand what the words of the woman mean _What does she mean with “sometimes what I do is illegal”?_  it was a question that he could not find an answer… was she a thief in Incognito? But from her looks she doesn’t look like one.  
« What’s your name? » asked Syaoran while he put his arms in between his body. The woman seemed hesitant for a moment, but she decided to answer « Sakura Kinomoto, Collector  of ancient objects » she said while extending her hand to Syaoran.  
He took it, but he didn’t shake it « Professor Li, archeologist » then he approached her hand towards his lips, kissing her fingertips « Enchanted, really. »  
Sakura raised an eyebrow while Syaoran kissed her hand, he let her hand go immediately, Sakura didn’t left that look on her eyes « What a gentleman, really. »  
Sakura’s voice was firm but there wasn’t unkindness on it.  
« What are you doing here in Luoyang, Miss Kinomoto? » he asked while he came back to watch the artifact, he was proud of that pendant, another one to add to his list of discovering, enough that he could start searching for the Ark of Alliance and he would appear in all world’s newspapers.  
Sakura made a soft grimace and looked back at the artifact « As I said… I’m a collector. I found many of these things during my journeys and they were locked safely for many time under my supervision and my security system. » Syaoran nodded only to her words _Get on the point, beautiful lady._ He through almost irritated.  
« How much do you sell the Jade Heart? » asked Sakura, sharp.  
Syaoran’s eyes opened , shocked from the woman’s question _Absolutely not._  
He wanted nothing more to answer her badly, take her out or call the security and make her walk away.  
But he decided to be a gentleman and tried to calm the waters that now where boiling inside his blood. « I’m sorry, but the Jade Heart is not for sale. »  
At Syaoran’s answer, Sakura looked at him with her eyebrows in an expression of rage and disappointment, she only sighed and looked at her fingers of her left hand. « I can only say that you’re making a great mistake Professor. »  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest _Mistake? What mistake?!_ Syaoran continued to think…  
Also… Who was this woman? And why she wants the Jade Heart so bad? She was only a collector after all… Syaoran would never sell it neither to the President of United States himself.  
« Threats don’t work with me Miss Kinomoto. »  
Sakura shocked her head while chewing the inner part of her cheek and looked at Syaoran with an enigmatic smile « We are on 2016 Professor Li, many could watch us but you’re too naïve to understand the dangers of this artifact »  
Syaoran began to move the fingers on his right arm, confused by the words that she was saying to him.  
« I should go now, I’ll leave you my business card » she said while she took a card from her purse, Syaoran took it reluctant.  
Sakura winked at him « Don’t hesitate to call me when something happen » those were the last words that Sakura Kinomoto said to him that night in Luoyang, Syaoran hoped to never see her again.  
_Collector of Artifacts… Tsk…I don’t believe in her, for me she is something else._ He though while he saw her leaving in between the guests that were talking and talking.  
Mei-Ling noticed that the cousin was next to the artifact and walked to him, she had a glass of Gin on her hand « Who was that woman?  » she asked as she took a sip of the alcoholic drink.  
Syaoran noticed Mei-Ling and smiled grimly at her, then he looked at the direction where Kinomoto left « I don’t know… » he lied.  
Deep inside, Syaoran hoped that she wasn’t a thief, but he understood it immediately.  
Sakura Kinomoto was not a simple collector.


	2. Ambush

**Chapter 2;**  
 **Ambush**  
 _Luoyang; China. 4th June 2016. 10:00 AM_  
   
   
Syaoran woke up by the usual hour when he didn’t had to work, yesterday night the party lasted longer than It was planned. All that Syaoran wanted in that was a long shower and a full breakfast on his stomach. _Ugh, what a night it was yesterday…_ he thought while getting undressed and entering the shower.  
The hot water seemed refreshing on his mind and on his body, he had thought a lot during that night, especially about that woman, that woman with a beautiful face and sexy curves on her body. Syaoran didn’t believe on her work as “ _collector of ancient artifact_ ”, for him, Sakura Kinomoto was nothing more than a professional liar, witch hides her true job.  
Who was she? And most importantly, why Syaoran was so interested on that beautiful stranger? _I don’t have to think about that woman, she’s poison_ he mentally slapped himself while exiting from the shower and put a towel down on his waist.  
He put himself in front of the mirror and put his hands on the sink, he looked at his face.  
There were some dark circles around his eyes and a few scars that were made during the excavations of the ancient Imperial City in Luoyang. He and Mei-Ling would be there for at least two days, until they got results and then they’ll come back to Hong Kong, their hometown.  
He was proud of his work, the Jade Heart was now exposed on Luoyang’s museum and It was _his_  discovery, not anyone else’s discovery… Neither that Kinomoto woman’s discovery. A pendant that belonged to the only Empress in China, that the world seemed to have forget about her.  
Syaoran was a workaholic and he had to admit it to himself, a feeling of stress and frustration came to his stomach. He didn’t sacrificed many years of study to be judged by some beautiful stranger that wanted at any cost _his_ Jade Heart. Okay… now it belongs to Luoyang’s Museum but the artifact was his, and it didn’t belonged to that woman, even if she was intriguing and, he had to admit it, very gorgeous and sexy.  
He removed his hands from the sink, pushing away those troughs and went to get dressed for the breakfast at the hotel’s restaurant, Mei-Ling would be in there already.  
Syaoran dressed in a simple black t-shirt and light blue jeans, his hair in the usual rebel way and a white belt on his waist, he picked up his bag from the bed and exited from his hotel room.  
He reached the elevator and clicked for the first floor, where the restaurant was. The room was not full, since the season for tourists didn’t started yet.  
Syaoran looked around, searching for his cousin, then He remembered that there were seats on the balcony. He found Mei-Ling in there, with a cup of latte in front of her and a slice of apple pie. She was smoking a cigarette while waiting for him.  
Syaoran smiled and took for himself an empty croissant and a cup of milk and coffee and joined her.  « Good Morning to you Syaoran, went on a slumber party last night? » Mei-Ling loved teasing him when he woke up at that hour.  
Syaoran shocked his head while drinking his hot beverage « Listen who talks, when we don’t have to work you wake up at midday and I have to do a brunch with you » Mei-Ling rolled her eyes as she put the cigarette on the ashtray and took the fork to eat her apple pie.  
 « So, who was that woman? She looked interested on the Jade Heart, maybe she was a- »  
« Mei-Ling, I don’t think that woman is truly a collector, there something fishy about her, I can feel it. » said Syaoran while putting his cup on the table, slightly annoyed by the argument. Mei-Ling had asked him at least twenty times about who was that woman when returning to the hotel last night.  
Mei-Ling ate the piece of apple pie on her fork without asking anything reckless, though she was pretty curious about that woman… especially on what Syaoran thinks about her.  
« Something fishy? Like what? » asked Mei-Ling raising an eyebrow.  
Syaoran lifted his shoulder, uncertain on how to answer to her question.  
« I don’t know, She asked the price of the Jade Heart, she wanted it on her collection, but you know… Now the artifact belongs to Luoyang’s museum and- » Mei-Ling raised an hand, interrupting him « Here it goes your pride… »  
« What? Are you trying to- »  
« It belongs to the Luoyang’s Museum now but, let’s face the reality dear cousin, you’re jealous of your discovery and you don’t want that artifact sold, because it’s yours. »  
Bingo! Mei-Ling hit the center, like always after all. She knows him better than he knows himself, Mei-Ling is like a sister to Syaoran so she knows how he’s feeling at the moment and now, she hit the center. Syaoran was pretty jealous of the Jade Heart and didn’t want anyone to touch it, except the Luoyang’s Museum’s watchers.  
 « You hit me with your best shot Mei-Ling » doctor Li only smiled and she ate another piece on her fork, the apple pie tasted nice on her mouth, even though the taste inside her mouth was pretty sour.  
She had a bad feeling this morning and seeing Syaoran like this and doubting about that woman who he saw yesterday night at the museum isn’t good.  
….  
 _Luoyang’s Excavations of the Ancient Imperial City, China. 4 th June 2016, 10:32 AM_  
   
After breakfast, Syaoran and Mei-Ling left the hotel and went to the site of excavations, It was said to them that there was something new found in there, especially for the anthropologist. Mei-Ling went to the laboratory and saw closely the bones of Empress Wu Zeitan with a magnifying glass.  
On the arms of the skeleton there were some traces of jade. But also on the skull and on the chest. Carefully, Mei-Ling took the jade out of the skull and placed it on the microscope.  
The piece of Jade looked rusty and there was still fresh blood on it. _That’s odd… The blood is still fresh, what the hell happened to Empress Wu?_ Mei-Ling couldn’t believe on what she saw, traces of rusty jade, fresh blood on it. The Empress’s body was now nothing more than dust and bones and she died at the age of eighty… Wait.  
 _Her bones look nothing like a woman who died at that age!_  Mei-Ling rushed back to the bones of the Empress and looked at them carefully. She studied them for hours and she couldn’t believe it, maybe it was the Jade Heart that did this to Empress Wu? Mei-Ling haven’t got an answer but she was stunned. She put her hands between her mouth at the realization.  
It was the most important discovery that she had made in years. _I Can’t believe in it…!_  
At the same moment, a girl with round glasses entered on the laboratory, with an agenda and a pen in hand. She was dressed in a white lab coat and black t-shirt and skirt, she adjusted her glasses as she watched Mei-Ling in that shocked face « Should I come later doctor Li? » asked the young girl.  
Mei-Ling woke up from her shock trance and looked at her, the girl was a trainee of Mei-Ling, she came from the Shibuya district of Tokyo and she’s studying anthropology in Hong Kong and was assigned to doctor Mei-Ling Li for university apprenticeship.  
Mei-Ling shocked her head and smiled at her « No Miss Yanagisawa, I just found what It could be interesting for your Thesis, come here. » the trainee came close to Mei-Ling and she explained everything that she found on the Empress’s body.  
Yanagisawa was interested and wrote every Mei-Ling’s words on her agenda, she listened to them like she drank water or a glass of beer.  
« That’s amazing doctor Li! You could change the history with this discovery! » _Who knows…_ Mei-Ling only smiled at the trainee and put an hand on her shoulder, and looked deeply into her eyes « Naoko, call me immediately Professor Li, I need to say these things to him »  
Naoko nodded and exited from the laboratory tend. Mei-Ling had a strange feeling once again and she rubbed her temples with her fingers, feeling that an headache was coming from the shock of the discovery.  
 _I need a cigarette…_ she said while she took from her white lab coat a package of Camel 100’s Cigarettes and took a drag. She exited the tent with a sigh and lighted up her cigarette, by blowing the smoke out of her nose and mouth.  
From a distance she saw Syaoran coming, his hands on his pockets and an eyebrow raised skyward « What’s going on Mei-Ling? »  
Mei-Ling looked at the ground for a moment and then she put her cigarette on her mouth and blew a stressed smoke out of her mouth « I found something shocking Syaoran… » he nodded only, encouraging her to continue.  
« What I have found on her body was… Amazing, she died at the age of eighty but her bones looks like she was twenty or even thirty! I found some traces of jade on her skull, chest and arms… The interesting thing is that there was blood in there, but not dry blood… It was fresh. »  
Syaoran’s eyes opened in amazement, it was outstanding what she has found _Damn… What it does it mean?_ « You really mean… » Mei-Ling nodded only.  
« Maybe the Empress found out the secret of the eternal youth… » Syaoran chewed the inner part of his cheek nervously. Then.. He suddenly remembered the words from Sakura Kinomoto yesterday night “ _I can only say that you’re making a great mistake Professor._ “  Her words echoed in his head like a war drum… Maybe it was the Jade Heart that gave to the Empress the eternal youth? It was a question that Syaoran couldn’t find an answer.  
Yeah… he hoped that one day he could find out the secret of the eternal youth, or even the secret of immortality. Does The Jade Heart have a connection with that?  
Traces of jade on the bones of the Empress, her bones didn’t look like she passed at eighty, what the hell does it mean?  
He thought again at the words that Sakura Kinomoto said to him yesterday night. A mistake? Why a mistake…He got it!  
If the Jade Heart contains really the Secret of Immortality and the Eternal Youth, every man could be greedy about it and want it at any cost, or even a corrupted man in politics, that could reign on a country forever.  
Mei-Ling threw her cigarette away, she didn’t smoke neither the half of it.  « This is too important Syaoran. If we found out the Artifact that could have the secret of the Eternal Youth or Immortality we have to warn Luoyang’s Museum immediately  » Syaoran only nodded at her affirmation.  
In the meantime, Naoko arrived, the usual agenda on her hand and a smile on her face « Doctor Li, Professor Li. You’re both requi- » the girl stopped talking, her mouth was wide open, drops of blood in between her lips and her white coat was dying in red. Mei-Ling and Syaoran looked at Naoko while she dropped on the floor, the doctor approached Naoko and looked at her back, where Naoko was hit: a bullet.  
Syaoran looked at the side where it came the bullet, there was a man with a mask, and it was about to throw a grenade to Mei-Ling and Syaoran’s direction « Stay Down! » shouted Syaoran as he and Mei-Ling put theirselves to the ground. The grenade exploded, burning the laboratory where Mei-Ling was working.  
Mei-Ling looked at it and ran to the flames, trying to save the bones of the Empress. She took the cart where the bones lay and run with them, running away from the flames.  
« What are you doing Mei-Ling?! »  
« I’m trying to save the bones! I want them to be safe! » she shouted while other masked men shoot at them, Syaoran stayed with his head down, protecting himself with his arms, while Mei-Ling ran with the bones, but a bullet hit her by her waist, luckly it wasn’t a deadly shoot but Mei-Ling was on the ground, the bit her lower lip in pain.  
Weakly her hand reached the cart and stayed on the ground, too hurt to move. Syaoran looked at the scene and a sense of guilt came to his stomach. Naoko was killed by some strangers and Mei-Ling was injured.  
And for what? The Jade Heart?  
A masked man approached him, gun pointed on his skull, Syaoran closed tightly his eyes, Mei-Ling looked at the scene, even through her eyes had a blurry vision  « Syaoran! »  
The man was about to shot, then a yell came from behind and Syaoran was forced to open his eyes.  
The masked one fell to the ground and he saw the image of a woman that he thought he would never saw again. She was wearing some camo pants and a grey shirt, her hair were tied in a ponytail and she had an axillary holster with a Sniper rifle and other two holsters on her thighs. Syaoran was shocked to see her again, in a crucial moment.  
 « We met again Professor Li » her voice was still sultry as yesterday night as she took the sniper rifle from her shoulders, Sakura pointed at the head of the masked man on the floor and shoot on his head.  
Then she turned right, with a closed eye and an eye on the viewfinder she found another masked one in the shadows and shoot at him in the head. She continued to do this game but after a while she got bored and took a grenade from her belt and launched it right. Other men died by her hand.  
Sakura took her 9mm guns from her holsters and pointed north, she prepared to jump and shoot and the men that were on the roof. Syaoran assisted with his mouth opened, that woman was saving him.  
Sakura returned to the ground with her legs spread on the floor, 9mm guns still on her hands.  
She raised herself up and put her arms in a cross position, making a circle with her legs and spread arms.  
« The Jade Heart is not yours! » shouted Sakura as a masked woman approached her, a smile drew on her lips «  Nakajima Shinobu, Hiiragizawa’s and Daidouji’s lapdog. I have to say, I’m not surprised to see you here »  
The woman removed her mask, she had black hair tied in a bun, black eyes full of eyeliner and thin lips drew in a smile  « Kinomoto Sakura, the archenemy of my boss. Do you think you deserve the Jade Heart more than Doctor Daidouji does? » Shinobu released a katana that hung on her shoulders and pointed it to Sakura.  
Kinomoto laughed at her as she pointed her guns to her, a smirk painted on her face still « It doesn’t belong, neither to me and neither to Doctor Daidouji, Nakajima.  » Sakura reloaded her guns, both of them were in front of Shinobu’s face « I suggest you to leave Luoyang before I’ll make your head explode like a firework »  
Shinobu Nakajima laughed only at her, she took a bag out of her thighs holster « It’s too late Kinomoto, we have already robbed the Luoyang’s museum »  
Syaoran’s eyes opened in shock as he raised himself from the ground, approaching Shinobu and Sakura, he looked at Shinobu with a face mixed of anger and shame « So, you stole my most important discovery just for have the Eternal Youth? » he asked while clutching his fists.  
Mei-Ling looked at the scene, too injured to move and do something _C’mon mysterious woman! Do something!_  
Shinobu shocked her head, and move her katana towards Syaoran  « May you find light in the embrace of Doctor Daidouji’s knowledge! » and Shinobu gave a blow to his arm.  
Sakura’s eyes opened in shock as Shinobu began to walk away « You Bitch! » and she began to shoot at her, but Nakajima was too fast and athletic and she avoided Sakura’s bullets easily  
« Oh don’t tell me that you already fell in love Sakura! »  
« I don’t hit innocent people Shinobu. I’ll find you, both you and Daidouji and Hiiragizawa. » Shinobu only laughed and escaped, Sakura shoot one more bullet from her gun and put them back in the holsters.  
Syaoran put his hand on his arm, the blow didn’t hit him deadly but there was some blood on the wound « Are you alright Professor Li? » asked Sakura politely as she took some bandages from her backpack and covered his wound.  
Syaoran nodded only and then looked at the direction of Mei-Ling, Sakura noticed her, bandages still in her hand and kneeled down to her and began to cover her wound.  
« Who are you? » asked Mei-Ling as the auburn woman finished to cover her non-lethal wound « My name’s Sakura Kinomoto. You must be Doctor Mei-Ling Li » Mei-Ling only nodded at her. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who had his arms crossed against his chest.  
« What are you Miss Kinomoto? » he asked, sharp, using the same tone of voice that Sakura used when she asked to him how much the Jade Heart was.  
Sakura only sighed and looked at him while chewing the inner part of her cheek « I can’t tell it, first we have to take Doctor Li to the hospital, I only managed to stop the bleeding but I’m no doctor. Let’s hurry before the media knows what happened in there. ».


	3. Destroying Her Masquerade

**Chapter 3;**   
**Destroying her Masquerade**

   
 _  
Hospital of Luoyang, China. 4th June 2016. 11:03 AM  
_  
   
Sakura took Mei-Ling and Syaoran to the First Aid of the Luoyang’s Hospital. The Professor had some really bad bruises and first-degree burns but he was immediately resigned, since Sakura took care of his bruises for a bit. The doctors said to her that she did a good job with him.  
On the other hand, the bullet that hit Mei-Ling on her waist was still inside her body and they had to remove it immediately before she could have a permanent disability, so they took her to the surgery room.  
Sakura and Syaoran waited on the waiting room, patiently waiting on some news about her, if the doctors could remove the bullet or less. Syaoran looked at Sakura with the slight of an eye, deep in his heart he was thankfull that she saved him and Mei-Ling, without her he could have died right in the excavations. She didn’t had her Sniper rifle and her 9mm guns on her side, she leave them on her car, since it was forbidden to carry weapons inside the hospital.  
Sakura looked at her hand fingers and didn’t even noticed that he was looking at her, she stared at her dirty and bruised hands and she looked like she was thinking, and she was swimming in her thoughts. Syaoran didn’t wanted to disturb her during her swim on her head, he had to thank her.  
 _She risked her life for saving me… I wonder why._ Syaoran put an hand on his hair, in a gesture of frustration, he shook his hand on them and then he placed it back on his thigh  « Miss Kinomoto » he called her in a low voice, Sakura looked at him, with an eyebrow raised, her jaded eyes looked at him with frustration, prepared for any question he has in mind for her.  
« I want to say thank you, You saved our lives and… Well.. » he stopped, feeling a rush of embarrassment down on his stomach and throat.  « You don’t need to thank me. » Sakura nodded only, Syaoran passed his hand again on his hair, this time he was confused…  
« I was tracking Nakajima before she could reach Luoyang’s Museum, It seems that I was too late and… I thought had more time.  » Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her words, he sighed only and played with his fingers, trying to get away his frustration and confusion down on his stomach.  
« Then… Why she attacked us at the excavations?  » he asked, Sakura looked at him again, this time there was anger and determination in her eyes « Because Daidouji and Hiiragizawa wanted dead the people who found the Jade Heart, this artifact is too dangerous to be left on the hands of men… » and then she looked again at the wall, blinking her eyes twice and put her hands on her stomach, in a frustrated gesture.  
Syaoran though on her words; If the Jade Heart has really the secret of immortality and of the eternal youth, then Kinomoto is right. The artifact is too dangerous to be left on the hands of men and, he had to admit even if it was his discovery, even on his own hands.  
Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed and looked at her again, while she was staring at the wall in silence. Sakura had determination on her gaze, it didn’t went away even if you insult her with very bad words. His eyes catches also her body, it was well fit and she was pretty muscled, but not in an exaggerated way luckily.  
Sakura was also very beautiful, she had sexy curves on her body and a very well-made breast. Syaoran had tried to not look at it while they were all alone in the waiting room, her waist was like an hourglass, her skin was like she was a porcelain doll, a doll that one of his sisters had as a collection when she was a teenager.  
Her legs were long and thanks to the camo pants that she was wearing they were well defined, even if they weren’t shorts. Her long auburn hair tied in a neat ponytail, he saw her even with her hair loose.  
Syaoran had to admit it but Sakura Kinomoto was one of the most beautiful women that he had met in all of his life. Suddenly he has an urge, the urge to take her to an angle and undress her. Even for a brief moment.  
Even for the briefest moment, he wanted to enter in her, making her feel good like he did with the other women in his life.  
Mei-Ling once said to him that he had some vices, like drinking a lot of whiskey and alcohol. But he had also the vice to take a woman into her bed and leave her the next morning. It’s not a secret that the first day he was in Luoyang he hired a prostitute for a one-night stand.  
Syaoran shocked his head quickly, pushing away these thoughts about Sakura, he didn’t wanted to take her into his bed. Deep inside he hates her, he hates her because she tried to take the Jade Heart, she wanted it at any cost. And why she was hunted by some criminals if she’s, maybe, a criminal too?  
Syaoran didn’t have an answer to this, and he hoped that he’ll get one soon.  
A doctor came out from the door of the waiting room, she was tall and had her hair tied in a tight bun, large hazel eyes catch Sakura and Syaoran that were sit on the left side of the waiting room. She approached them and the two stood up and looked at her.  
« You’re here for Doctor Mei-Ling Li aren’t you? » the two nodded at the same time, the doctor smiled at them « The surgery was a success, we were able to remove the bullet from her waist, but she needs to rest, for at least two weeks. I don’t want her stressed during those weeks.  
« I’ll suggest that she should come back to her home and rest, don’t make her stress and if she wants to work let her do some soft activities but for now I think Doctor Li couldn’t come back to the excavations. I’m sorry Professor » the doctor explained in a long breath and then she looked at Syaoran. He only nodded at the doctor, she was right. Mei-Ling needs rest to fully recover, but the thing is that she’s a hot headed woman. He hoped that Mei-Xing, her twin sister, could make her stand her feet on the ground « No problem, If it’s possible, call the Beijing’s hospital and warn Doctor Mei-Xing Li, she’s the only one that could keep Mei-Ling’s foot on the ground »  
« It’ll be done Professor » and then she looked at Sakura, shocking her head « You should stop to involve other people in your tasks Sakura » the doctor teased Kinomoto with a smile « But instead they have as a reward a great adventure » she said with a wink.  
Syaoran looked at the two women with a confused face _What?! These two knew eachother?!_  
Sakura laughed at the doctor and gave her a light punch on her shoulder and exchanged the wink to her. « Exactly, Thank you for your help Qiao, You’re always a great supporter of mine »  
Qiao only smiled at her and then she approached Syaoran, by putting an hand on his shoulder and approached her lips to his ear « She’s not a cold hearted bitch, just saying » she whispered. Syaoran’s eyebrows went skyward, confused.  
Qiao strayed away from Syaoran and looked at him, like she was reading his mind. Sakura put her hands on her, amused.  
A male doctor came on the door, probably looking for Qiao « Doctor Wang, you’re required in Intensive care », Qiao looked at the doctor and waved at him, saying him that she’s going to do.  
 « Oh! Before I go, Mei-Ling is in Intensive Care. She’s awake at the moment if you want to visit her. ».  
   
\------  
   
   
« _The excavations on the other side of the city was entirely burned to the ground, only the bones on witch worked hardly Doctor Mei-Ling Li seems to be safe_ » The loud volume on the television and the anchorwoman’s voice on it, as she was announcing the destruction of the excavations, made Syaoran’s stomach a bit upside down.  
He looked at Sakura and at Mei-Ling, his cousin was on the bed with her arms crossed against her chest. Sakura remained up, with her arms crossed as well. « _There were apparently five deaths. We only know two names of the victims: Naoko Yanagisawa, a student of anthropology  and Yukiko Suzaku, an assistant of Professor Syaoran Li._ » At Naoko’s name, Mei-Ling felt a bit guilty about her death, there was sadness and shame on her face and she felt that those five victims were all by her fault, just because of what she found on the body of the Empress.  
« _There were several injured ones, maybe between them there are Professor Syaoran Li and Doctor Mei-Ling Li, but we do not have any information further. This is Elizabeth Mendez for CCN_ » Sakura took the remote and shut the television right after that news and released an anxious breath out of her mouth.  
« I still can’t believe that they did an ambush to us even if they already stole the artifact. All of this just for a trinket that has... » Mei-Ling said in a raged voice, her fingers moved nervously on her arm. Sakura looked at her, chewing her lower lip « It’s not a simple trinket Doctor, that artifact is dangerous and- »  
« Enough Miss Kinomoto » Syaoran interrupted her, but his voice was not unkind, at least she saved his and Mei-Ling’s lives and he own her that. She was brave to save them and now, he wants to know all the truth. About her, about the Jade Heart…  
Sakura gulped at Syaoran’s interruption and looked at him with severe eyes, Mei-Ling did the same but only towards her. « I know that you aren’t a simple collector, a collector wouldn’t have guns and know all these things and- »  
« You’re right » this time Sakura interrupted him, surprising both Syaoran and Mei-Ling, they both looked at her with surprise, not expecting that her reaction would be that fast « Officially I’m a collector and a writer, I write about my travels and of my discoveries. »  
Syaoran nodded at her, encouraging Kinomoto to continue.  
Sakura looked at the ground and released a sigh, not sure if she could trust them or not.  She decided to give to them the benefit of the doubt and say the truth to them. About who she really was.  
« Unofficially, and what I really am… » she stopped for a second, trying to catch her breath « I am a tomb raider Professor. »  
Syaoran and Mei-Ling looked at her with shock on their faces.  
 _A tomb raider?! No she must kidding me…_ There was distrust in Syaoran’s eyes. Mei-Ling gulped and shocked her head, trying to do not believe on her words.  
« You must be kidding me. » Mei-Ling released a nervous laugh, not believing on her words, but the serious gaze on Sakura’s face made their doubts (and even feeling of distrust) stop. She was telling the truth and she wasn’t kidding  
« So… you raid tombs » Sakura nodded only « Yes, I raid tombs, very ancient tombs to be precise. Before coming here in Luoyang, I was on the mount Liang, where Empress Wu should rest along with her husband. But then I noticed that her body wasn’t there and I asked my sister in law where they bring her body. »  
« And so I heard about the excavations in Luoyang, that’s how I found out about you » Sakura looked both at Syaoran and Mei-Ling, especially at him. For a moment, Sakura felt lost on his brown eyes, she felt the butterflies on her stomach and warm on her blood for a moment.    
« The night before the celebration at the Museum I’ve looked for the Jade Heart at the excavation but I was too late. I wanted to be sure that It was still here, or in the most extreme case to destroy it. That’s why I asked you to sell it to me. »  
Syaoran looked away from her gaze and didn’t dared to look at her again. There were some minutes of silence between the three of them. Sakura had told the truth, the truth of why she wanted the Jade Heart so badly. The truth of what she really was.  
Syaoran’s sensations were right then, but luckily she wasn’t a thief that wanted money from an artifact of immense value, but a tomb raider.  
A less worse thing… Maybe.  
« What is your next move Miss Kinomoto? » asked Mei-Ling, interrupting the silence, Sakura lifted her shoulders, confused. « I don’t know yet, I guess I’ll start chasing them. I placed a locator on Nakajima’s car before I could sav-»  
« So you knew about the Ambush?!  » Syaoran raised his voice in anger, standing up from his chair, Sakura gave to him an hard gaze, in her eyes there was rage.  « How can I know that you’re not by Nakajima’s side if you knew about it?! »  
Sakura raised an hand to make him calm down, sighing and closing her eyes, Sakura stiffed her body in a sense of stress and anger. But still she should give to him the benefit of the doubt, because inside her she knew that she could trust both the Professor Li and Doctor Li.  
Instead of answering him badly, she maintained the calm and gave to him a fake smirk « Prevention is better than cure Professor. »  
Syaoran stayed quiet, he had to admit it, that woman was full of surprises; Sharp, intelligent and exquisitely beautiful. She was like the real life incarnation of that heroine of a 90’s videogame.  
Sakura Kinomoto was a real tomb raider.  
Doctor Qiao Wang came into Mei-Ling’s room and looked both at Syaoran and Sakura, giving to them a sad smile « I’m sorry but you have to leave, the hour of the visits it’s over and Doctor Li needs to rest a bit. » Syaoran and Sakura nodded in agreement « Did you warn the Beijing’s hospital Doctor Wang? » asked Syaoran while taking his jacket from the chair.  
Qiao nodded « Yes, Doctor Mei-Xing will come here in Luoyang by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow and she’ll take care of her. And oh » Qiao looked at Mei-Ling, always with a smile on her face. « During your convalescence, I suggest to you to don’t smoke and you’ll recover faster. Trust me » Qiao gave a wink to Mei-Ling and exited the room.  
Mei-Ling made a grimace, batting her eyelashes « Damn it, cigarettes relax me…  » Syaoran laughed at her, and gave a pat on her shoulder, smiling  « Be a good girl. I’ll let you know how it will go okay? »  
Mei-Ling nodded, smiling. At least happy of the words that Syaoran said to her. Part of her wanted to be in the adventure with Kinomoto, felling the rush of adrenaline on her bones, unlike her job. Studying the bones and no action. But also another part of her grateful for her job, she loved it and it was since she was nineteen that she got interested on the bones and to anthropology. It was a safe job, with no risks on it.  
Mei-Ling waved at them goodbye, as both exited the hospital room.  
   
\----  
   
Once out of the hospital, Syaoran and Sakura stayed in front of the building, without talking or making moves. Syaoran had the urge to talk to her but he couldn’t find the words. He had questions without an answer… what she did know about the Jade Heart? and who are these Hiiragizawa and Daisouji? And why they want that artifact so badly? Damn it…  
Years of study and he wasn’t prepared for this. He had a very bad feeling down on his stomach.  
« What do you know about the artifact? » he asked suddenly out of the blue, waking up Sakura from her thought. She looked at him with questions in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow, as she was asking him to proceed with his question.  
Syaoran got the message and continued to talk « I mean, what do you know about it? What capacities it has? And who are Hiiragizawa and Daidou- » Sakura suddenly put an hand on his mouth, and she was really close to him, their noses were touching and their eyes were reflecting on each other. Syaoran felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment, he was not a shy man when it came to women. But with Sakura being so close to him, he felt embarrassed… and the blood on his veins burnt with an unstoppable desire to take her into his bed.  
« Be quiet Professor, they have ears and eyes everywhere » and she removed her hand from his mouth, and luckily she moved away from him. Her whisper entered on his ear like a melody of Beethoven. Sakura crossed her legs and her arms, looking at him severely « If you want to talk about it you have to come to my home. It is invisible to satellites and the artifacts that I have discovered on my journeys are very safe. So that any ruffians won’t come and steal it. »  
Syaoran nodded only, being once again surprised by this woman _She indeed is a strategic one._  «  It’s OK miss Kinomoto, where do you live? »  
Sakura seemed satisfied by his answer and gave him a smile of reassurance « I live in Beijing, you can find my address in the business card that I gave to you. » Syaoran took his wallet and began to search the business card that Sakura gave to him that night.  
He found it, with her name, phone number and home address on it. She lived in Beijing.  
Sakura blinked her eyelashes twice, as if she was flirting with him, but she wasn’t; « See you in two days at my home, Professor Li Syaoran. » and she turned her back to him, walking to her car.  
Syaoran shock his head, but there was a smile on his face, an amused smile « I’ll see you in there Miss Kinomoto Sakura. ».  
   
\-----  
 _  
Venice, Italy. 4th June 2016. 11:23 PM  
_  
   
In a dark and large hotel room there was a large bed, with two people in there. They were embracing each other and they were covered by the sheets of the bed. They were both naked.  
The woman had her ear on his chest while her fingers traced his chest, his hand was on her shoulder and he was caressing her long black hair, along with her white skin. She looked at him with a smirk on her face, violet eyes had a maliciousness but she had also sweetness on it « We’re almost here to our objective Eriol, I can feel it » she said with a satisfied voice.  
Eriol only smiled and moved his hand to her chin and made her face closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. « Yeah, Shinobu did a good job in Luoyang, even though I have a feeling that Kinomoto bitch came to that excavation and ruined our plan Tomoyo. » the woman nodded only, she continued to caress his naked chest, satisfied by his body and how he made love with her.  
Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa are a married couple, he’s a politician, she’s a specialist in genetics and also in infectious diseases. Eriol aspires to rule the world forever, under his command and he would do it by becoming the next president of the United States, one of the most powerful countries in all the world.  
Tomoyo aspires to gain the immortality, to play with the genetics of the people. Even though her experiments in the past years were a failure. Many of her prisoners died by her hand and she had the FBI and even the Interpol on her guts, especially an agent of Dublin’s Interpol that is also the sister in law of that damn tomb raider; Katrina Kinomoto.  
Eriol and Tomoyo had a similar objective: gain the Jade Heart. For him to become an Immortal leader, for her to gain the Immortality and play with the genetics of people along with the Jade Heart could give to her.  
Venice was one of their safest place, their organization had headquarters in some places in Europe and Asia, less on the United States. Their most strong headquarters was in Russia, in St. Petersburg.  
 Tomoyo put herself in a sit position, covering her breasts with her hair, the shadow of the moon reflected on her white skin « That Kinomoto is trouble, I wish that we could kill her right away. » Eriol nodded only as he put himself on the same position as his wife and he put his hand, again, on her shoulder. « Tomoyo… » he whispered on her ear, making her back shiver. Tomoyo closed her eyes by that sensation.  
« If Shinobu will not kill her, I’ll promise you that she will die, by our own hands. She shouldn’t interfere with my campaign… »  
Tomoyo made a smirk to him, as she moved her head to him, by looking into his blue eyes « Or my research… That tomb raider has to die. » Eriol took her chin once again and kissed her lips once again, this time it wasn’t soft… But passionate. He took her wrists and made her fall under him. Tomoyo could feel his manhood getting harder and harder. Eriol broke the kiss and looked at her, she had still her eyes closed, but a malicious smile there was on her lips.  
« I want a son from you  » she said in a broken whisper, Eriol looked at her, there was sadness on his face « You know I can’t give you any children… I am sterile… » Tomoyo made him silent, by putting a finger on his lips, then she moved her hand on his dark hair. Then she opened her eyes and there was maliciousness in there, and still on her smile « I swear to you, besides taking the Immortality secret from the Jade Heart. I swear that I’ll make you fertile and you will give me an hundred children if you want » Eriol only smiled at her words and placed his forehead on her own, noses touching. She could feel his warm breath on her lips « You’re crazy, just like me… That’s why I love you » Tomoyo couldn’t help but her eyes got a bit wet by his words, she arched her neck back, so that she could feel his breath on her skin.  
« For now… » he put an hand on her stomach, and lowered it into her womanhood, by playing with it for a bit. Tomoyo bite her lower lip for the pleasure he was giving to her on her body. She loved making sex with him and she had to admit, Eriol was pretty good in bed. He had always wild fantasies for her. « Spread your legs… » and she did that. She spread her legs and Eriol kissed her neck gently, and he came down and down until her womanhood, where he kissed it fiercely and with passion, Tomoyo could almost feel his tongue on it.  
When he finished, he came back again on her face and looked at her, she had again her eyes closed, but she was satisfied. « Kinomoto will die » he whispered to her, Tomoyo put her hands on his shoulders and crossed her legs with his own. So that she could feel him more on her body.  
« All of them if it’s possible, all the Kinomoto’s will die if it’s necessary. ». 


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4:**  
 **Revelations**  
 _Beijing, China. 6th June 2016. 10:30 AM_  
   
Syaoran after the ambush from Luoyang’ excavations , came back to Hong Kong, to sign some documents from lawyers and trying to avoid the journalists that wanted immediately a scoop of the ambush and also to talk about the stolen artifact in Luoyang’s museum.  
Many died in there, including his assistant and Mei-Ling’s trainee, Naoko Yanagisawa. Syaoran blamed himself while he travelled through Beijing, to meet Sakura Kinomoto in her home. That woman saved him from death and if it was necessary he would help her to get back the Jade Heart to its place or in the most extreme case: destroy it. He was a bit sad at the through of destroying it since it was an important discovery in his career, but if it does have the Secret of Immortality, Sakura has no choise but to destroy it.  
   
The Taxi driver brought him to the address that was written on the business card that Kinomoto gave to him that night in Luoyang, where he suspected of her on being a thief. In a way she was, but she stole from the dead people, dead from centuries and centuries. Syaoran couldn’t help but be fascinated by that woman and from her back-story. She was indeed mysterious and doesn’t talk much about herself. He was tempted on searching about her on google but he decided to do not do that.  
Syaoran found himself in front of an immense mansion, with a gothic gate that surrounded  it. He got closer to it and rang the intercom of the house, a bothersome noise came out of it but Syaoran decided to ignore it. He waited with his arms crossed that someone opened to him the gate or at least answer him on the intercom.  
« _Who it is?_ » a metallic voice came out of the intercom, it sounded like a male voice, gentle and kind  _Mhm… Maybe Miss Kinomoto is married._  
« Erm… I’m professor Li Syaoran, I’m here for - »  
« _Oh yeah! Lady Kinomoto mentioned me when she got back from Luoyang. Here I’ll open you immediately!_ »  Syaoran raised an eyebrow to how the man called Sakura, in the meantime the gates opened and he entered inside of it. The garden looked gorgeous, it was like Versailles’s gardens or a botanical garden, it had a fountain with a mermaid on the left. All kinds of flowers and a cherry blossom tree was on both sides of the gates. It wasn’t the time of them blossoming but they were beautiful.  
Now that he thought about it, Sakura’s name means ” _cherry blossom_ ”. And she didn’t seem Chinese… her last name is Japanese, so is her name. So Syaoran figured out that she moved here in Beijing just because it’s a bit more comfortable to travel all around the world from China than from Japan.  
Syaoran’s lips pursued into a sly smile as he walked through the door of the mansion, he was surprised that it was opened and entered in the house without many compliments. The hall was pretty huge, with two twin stairs on both sides, the colors were bright, white and grey were dominant in that room. It had also some paintings and photos hung on the wall.  
One took his attention: There was Sakura and people that he didn’t know, a man with dark brown hair that was hugging a smiling red-haired woman with blue eyes and she was holding a toddler in her arms , in front of Sakura there was a girl. He supposed that she should be a least fourteen, dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
In the picture they looked all happy, Sakura included. She was smiling and it wasn’t a sly smile or a malicious one… But… an happy one. Syaoran blinked twice, undecided to believe or not if in that picture there is truly  Sakura. He decided to do not indulge on it, maybe Sakura will tell him about it.  
« So you made it. » A voice behind him made Syaoran jump his heart into his chest, he turned and saw the font of the voice. It was Sakura that was looking at him from the stairs, she was going where Syaoran was.  
Sakura had her neat ponytail, she was dressed in a grey shirt, that exposed her breast and waist and black shorts and was also barefoot. Syaoran noticed that she had also very long and well-made legs, a thing that he loved most about women was the legs… And she had very beautiful legs…  
Sakura approached him, with a sly smile on her face and she moved her hips slowly. Syaoran didn’t know if she did that on purpose or it was an habit of her, he decided to give himself a mental slap. « Welcome to my humble abode Professor Li. » Syaoran only nodded at her and saw that she crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow « I suppose that you want to know if It’s really me in that photo no?  »  
Syaoran felt embarrassed and his cheeks felt like lava, he bit his lower lip and then, after an awkward moment, decided to answer. «  Yes, It got me curious… And… Wow » he turned his head around, looking again at the hall of the mansion « You must be a filthy rich bitch to have an home like this » Sakura smirked only, Syaoran knew that she was annoyed when he said “ _filthy rich bitch_ ”, he felt a little guilty about it but in his heart he was right. She must be very rich to have an house this big.  
« My books finances me a lot, even though I don’t reveal my real name, also some museums are paying me very well for keeping safe some artifacts, like the British Museum in London or The National Museum of China here in Beijing »  
« I understand Miss Kinomoto. You must be paid very well for these thing you do as cover from your real job. »  Sakura rolled her eyes, again in annoyance « These are my real jobs professor. I write about my adventures and pull a false name under the protagonist to let everyone know that it is something awesome being a Tomb Raider. » she looked at the floor, arms still crossed against her chest « It is exciting but also very dangerous, you have no idea how many times I risked my life with this.  » Syaoran nodded only. He has an idea on how risky it was on being a tomb raider.  
He was only an archeologist and a professor at Hong Kong’s university, so he didn’t know the excitement of being a thief of tombs, tomb raider… whatever Sakura was. But being an archeologist was as dangerous as being a tomb raider, on an excavation in Italy a boulder was about to crash him. When he was young he took some Kung-Fu lesson so he had his reflects ready, If he didn’t had that… Syaoran  would have probably died.  
Sakura released her arms from her chest and gave again to him a sly smile on her face, in the meanwhile, a man approached them. He was, literally, dressed like a penguin, with a black bow tie on his neck. He was a bit older than Sakura, he had black hair that fell into his sides of the forehead, he had black eyes that resembled kindness. Sakura heard his footsteps and her smile changed from sly to a pleasant one, witch it was strange for Syaoran to see it.  
 _So she knows how to be kind…maybe doctor Qiao Wang was right_ though Syaoran as he saw the smile on her face. « I suppose that he’s our guest for today, am I right Lady Kinomoto? » Syaoran recognized the voice, It was the one that answered him on the intercom. He let get away the thought that Sakura was married, also she didn’t have a ring on her hand _Stupid Li._  
Sakura nodded at the man, still that kind smile on her face. « You’re right. Oh let me present him to you. » Kinomoto put an hand on Syaoran’s shoulder. He was still dazed and confused by her expression on her face, he didn’t saw her being so kind.  
« Professor, this is Yamazaki Takashi , he’s my butler and also a dear friend ». Sakura looked at her butler when he presented him to Syaoran, he nodded only. Then she looked at Syaoran, still that smile on her face. « Takashi, this is Professor Li Syaoran, the archeologist that I’ve talked about, he also teaches Archeology in Hong Kong’s university. »  
 _How does she know that?!_  
« Very pleased to meet you Professor » he straight his arm to shake Syaoran’s hand, he did it too and shook the butler’s hand « Pleased to meet you too. » he said only. Syaoran had to admit it but he was a little embarrassed by the presence of Takashi. It’s okay, he’s a trusted friend of Kinomoto and her house, well… better to say mansion, was hidden from every satellites. Sakura noticed the embarrassment on Syaoran’s face and turned to Takashi, her smile disappeared but there was kindness on her eyes.  
 « Bring us some cold tea and a bit of sweets Takashi, we’ll be in the Trophy room » Takashi nodded at her and headed towards the Kitchen. The kindness on her eyes disappeared as she turned her head to Syaoran and nodded at him to follow her.  
He decided to do not argue about it and followed her « Lady Kinomoto? » asked Syaoran, one of his eyebrows raised. Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him, while he asked that question « Long story… I’ll tell you one day » and she winked at him. She stopped by one book-stand and took a book and removed it.  
The book-stand turned, revealing to be a secret door. She was indeed jealous of her “trophies”. As he entered he found that the room was pretty large and it had a nice décor as well. It looked darker than the main hall and it was lighten up by a fire-place at the end of the room. The halls were red and dark drown, several paintings also in there, and the “trophies” were exposed in columns, one of with their own column and a glass showcase.   
« Impressive, It’s like an independent museum » Syaoran breathed those words speechless, Sakura wasn’t listening to him, since she was turning on the stereo, that was on a desk along with three PC monitors. Violins echoed from the stereo and they sounded so classy and so relaxing to his ears. Syaoran closed his eyes while listening to that music, it was hypnotizing to his ears, it gave him a sensation of calm and relax.  « Do you like it? » asked Sakura out of the blue.  
Syaoran opened his eyes in surprise, not expecting her voice to disturb his listening, but he had to admit that her voice suited those violins very well. Sakura moved her fingers as the violins of the music get faster and faster and then again slow, Syaoran tried to do not smile at that image. It was a bit out of character for a person like Sakura Kinomoto, she always looked so serious, so _firm_.  Maybe it’s better not to judge a book by its cover.  
As the music was about to end, Sakura approached him, with her arms on her back and a smirk on her lips « It’s my sister in law’s favorite music. She loves this kind of music, it soothes my mind and makes me relaxed and feel a bit classy. But only a bit ».  
Syaoran nodded only, giving to her a simple, but warm, smile. He had to admit it once again. That woman was full of surprises.  
He decided to have a look on the artifacts that she had found during her journeys. One in particular took his attention. It was exposed in a glass showcase; a dagger.  
With a golden dragon and red silk on its tight, the blade was silvery and it looked pretty sharp. Syaoran put an hand on the glass and looked at it with curious eyes. It was a truly stunning dagger and he supposed that it was an ancient dagger. He felt Sakura came close to him and she looked at the dagger as well.  « It’s my favorite discovery. That is called the Dagger of Xian.  » Syaoran looked at her and chewed the inner part of his cheek, not knowing about the artifact.  
« Never heard of it » Sakura laughed and crossed her arms across her chest once again that day. « I thought that it was a fantasy only for that videogame back in 1997. But in 2002 I found out that It was true.  
« Legend says that a man that has the courage to stab himself in the chest with this dagger, he will become a dragon. Well… It’s true professor. » Sakura shrugged her shoulders and looked at him, there was seriousness on her face  « Some rascal bastard from the Italian mafia wanted to stab himself in the chest and he became a dragon. I faced that dragon and killed the bastard with all the weapons I had. » Syaoran opened his eyes in shock, drinking everyone that she had made it exit from her poisonous mouth   « Incredible. » Sakura nodded only, closing her jade green eyes.  
There was a knock on the door of the trophy room, Sakura moved to the door and with a button she opened the door. It was Takashi that was carrying a silver tray with two glasses of ice-cold tea and biscuits and chocolates aside.   
« Sorry If I have Interrupted you two Lady Kinomoto. »  
« No worries Takashi, put it on the desk, you can rest now » Sakura’s voice was gentle and sweet, maybe it was a tone that she used with the ones she was very close to. Takashi put the tray on the desk and leaved the room, waving to Syaoran goodbye.  
Sakura pushed the button once again as Takashi walked away from the room, the secret door closed and she moved away from there, approaching the desk and taking her glass of ice-cold tea.  
Syaoran joined Sakura, by taking his glass and drinking some of his tea. « Your butler is as well a friend for you, Am I right? » asked Syaoran as he put the glass on the tray and took a biscuit to his mouth and eat it. They tasted like they were handmade and they were very delicious.  
Sakura nodded at his question and she put as well the glass on the tray, she drank half of her ice-cold tea.   « Yeah, but sometimes when I’m in a bad mood he knows that he should not stay close to me or he will get a trip into the fridge. »  
 _What?!_ Syaoran was shocked, not in a good way, by her words. _What a crazy woman._  
« Let’s talk about business… » then she said firmly, moving to her three-monitors computer. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes and looked at Syaoran, mentioning him to sit on the chair that was in front of the desk  « I’ll ask you the same questions that I said when we left Mei-Ling at the hospital. First off: What do you know about the Jade Heart?  » he asked as he sat down on the chair that Sakura mentioned to him.  
Sakura took a piece of paper, that was beside her on the left side of the desk. She handed him to Syaoran, making him watch what was written on the paper. The language was in Japanese, luckily he studied some of it when he was in high school but he couldn’t understand some parts. The piece talked about the Empress Wu Zeitan, he already knew about her story… Then, why is she showing it to him? « I don’t understand, this is Empress Wu’s story. What does it mean? » Sakura moved her lips nervously as she tipped her fingers on the desk, then she sighed and looked at him: her face was serious and determinate, and she was ready to tell him the truth about the artifact that he discovered in Luoyang.  
Thanks to Mei-Ling, he discovered an half of his mistake, The Jade heart could have the secret of Immortality or of the Eternal Youth and this was thanks to his cousin. Her bones looked nothing like the Empress died at the age of eighty.   
« As you know, Empress Wu was the only Empress of China during the Tang Dynasty, in 650 After Christ. But you don’t know that when she was crowned Empress, one of her advisors gave to her a gift. This one said that the pendant was a gift from the Gods, made of jade and it has incredible powers. That pendant was the Jade Heart.   » Syaoran remained silent, curious to know more about that artifact that made him almost die two days ago.  
«  Empress Wu found out that It wasn’t a simple pendant, but it had some magic on it and also the Artifact could transform anyone into a Jade Statue, anyone could die in the process or be an entire army of Jade, that obeys only to the one who has the Heart. »  
« That could be the cause of why there were some traces of jade on the bones of the Empress? » Sakura shocked her head, she knew the answer to that question « I don’t know, but it could be. The Empress had found that the artifact could produce the Elixir of Long Life, she drank it and remained forever young. But only the pendant could kill one who had drank the elixir from the Jade Heart…  »  
Syaoran opened his eyes in shock, that was amazing and he was surprised that she knew more about the Empress than himself. He felt a bit of shame on himself and his pride was hurt by those words that she had said.  
Sakura blinked her eyes twice as she threw a photograph of the Jade Heart on the desk, but there was a new element on it: behind the Jade Heart there was an army entirely made of Jade, their weapons were made of that material too. « I have the bad feeling that the Empress died by the hand of the Jade Heart… » Syaoran said in a whisper as he looked at the photo, Sakura nodded at his words as she took other two photographs on her hands and played with them for a while.  
« I have the same opinion Professor, my theory is that that same advisor who gave to her the pendant killed her by making of her a Jade Statue. She died in 705 After Christ and with the body of a thirty years old woman, not with the body of an eighty years old. » Syaoran tightened his fists, his fingers were becoming red of rage and shame.  
His pride was hurt, he should have known this before and so he wouldn’t took that pendant from the excavations and sell it to the Luoyang’s Museum. Sakura was right about him on one thing: He was naïve on that artifact. Sakura’s words that night at the Museum echoed on his mind: “ _We are on 2016 Professor Li, many could watch us but you’re too naïve to understand the dangers of this artifact”_  That artifact was dangerous: It could transform an entire army in a zombie-like army and they only obey to the one who has the artifact, and it could produce the Elixir of Long Life. Who will drank it will become Immortal and Eternal Young.  
Syaoran looked at Sakura who was waving the photographs like a fan on her face. She indeed was mysterious and amazing, and so intelligent too. If he knew her sooner, he could have asked her hand in marriage and his mother, Yelan Li, leader of the Corporation after his father passed away, would have agreed with the union.  
He gave a mental slap at that thought, he hates her, she hurt his pride after days of hardworking and study. _You’re a bitch Miss Kinomoto_  
« Who are these Hiiragizawa and Daidouji? » at his question, Sakura threw the photos on the desk, Syaoran had the vision of those two people; A man with dark hair and a pair of round glasses, he was dressed in an elegant white coat, with a blue necktie. He had a smirk on the photo and he was speaking to his phone at the moment the photo was taken. A woman with dark hair as well, white skin like snow and violet eyes that screamed maliciousness at only at one look in the photo. She was dressed in a black coat and white shirt and was holding a book. « Eriol Hiiragizawa is a politician, he’s trying to get the role as the next President of the United States. He wants the Heart for becoming immortal… or worse… use it to have the entire American Army under his control » Sakura tighten up her eyes, trying to find the next words, knowing that Daidouji was a little worse than Hiiragizawa.  
« Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa is his wife, she’s a specialist in genetics and infective diseases, she also wants to gain the Immortality. But I’m afraid that she wants the Heart to play with the genetic of people, it already happened… » Sakura’s expression sadden suddenly, and chewed the inner part of her cheek  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she means. He rubbed his fingers on his temples and closed his eyes, trying to find the right words. Maybe a member of her family was a cavy for Daidouji’s  experiments or someone who was very close to her. From the look on Sakura’s eyes he assumed that it was a member of her family.  
« What do you mean “it already happened” ? » he asked in a soft tone of voice, Sakura looked at him, her eyes still sad from her words. « Amelia Lynch was one of Daidouji’s cavy and she died as result. She was my sister in law’s  sister…  » Syaoran’s eyebrows went skyward, she didn’t understand her words… Maybe she was also close to her sister in law’s family. He couldn’t tell it but curiosity was killing him alive. He didn’t want to pursue her into some uncomfortable questions. It was business and nothing more than business.  
Sakura removed that look from her face and turned once again serious « I’ll leave tomorrow for the search of the Jade Heart, you are not forced to come with me Professor. »  
Syaoran shocked his head, giving to her a sly smile « No, I committed this mistake and took the Jade Heart without knowing the danger of it. I’ll follow you » Sakura and Syaoran shared together a sly smile to each, she was feeling content that he accepted to come with her on the research to possibly  destroy an artifact on witch Syaoran cared so much because it was a discovery of him.  
Sakura felt glad that he learnt his mistake. « Good. » she stood up from her chair and moved to the silvery tray on witch the glasses of cold tea where still there. Syaoran approached her and took his glass, Sakura did the same and she drank some of it.  
« I hope you do have a passport. »  
« I do. Don’t worry Miss Kinomoto »  
Sakura nodded at him, not hinting on a smile on her face. She raised her glass, towards Syaoran « So… To our alliance Professor Li Syaoran ».  
Syaoran laughed curtly as he raised as well his glass and approached Sakura’s glass «  To our alliance Miss Kinomoto Sakura ». And their glasses meet, toasting to their new alliance. Tomorrow they would leave for the adventure, in the search of the Jade Heart.  
   
\-------  
 _Beijing, China. 6 th June 2016. 11:32 PM_  
   
« _Are you sure that you want to do this Syaoran?!_ » Mei-Ling’s worried voice on his phone was a thing that had made him stressful that night, not only the hurt pride that Kinomoto gave to him  that morning on her manor in Beijing . Syaoran sighed for the tenth time, there was going to be an eleventh time on that Mei-Ling’s question on his ear, he felt it. «  Chill Mei-Ling, I’m not going to die, I can handle myself and also you saw that Kinomoto can protect herself very well. »  
He heard Mei-Ling sigh, knowing that he was stubborn to such things. Syaoran drank some of his whiskey on his glass, he had already drank two entire glasses of whiskey while he was talking to the phone with Mei-Ling.  
« By the way how you’re doing? »  
« _I’m at my apartment in Hong Kong, Mei-Xing came to Luoyang and took me home, she has decided to stay with me until I’m healed._ »  
« Good, at least someone will watch you if you’re smoking in your convalescence  » Syaoran laughed curly as he put the glass on the bedside table. He heard Mei-Ling fuming on the phone, witch made him laughing loudly.  
« _Shut up! You don’t know how it’s hard for me, It’s already an entire day that I don’t touch a cigarette and with Mei-Xing being a smoker too is even harder!_ »  
Syaoran continued to laugh, he loved to tease her with that thing on not smoking during her convalescence. « Okay, I have to hang up, I have to wake up tomorrow. I have a plane to take. »  
« _Al right, let me know. And indeed the thing that Miss Kinomoto said to you about the Jade Heart are very interesting. I couldn’t think that a pendant could be that dangerous for our world_ » Syaoran made a sad face at those words and took again his glass of whiskey and put it close to his lips « Neither I did... Stay well Mei-Ling » he said in a distracted voice as he drank the whiskey on the glass « Stay well you too Syaoran. » It was Mei-Ling who closed the call.  
Syaoran put away the phone from his ear and put it on the bedside table, along with his glass. He played with his fingers for a moment and then he looked at his side. There was his laptop in there, he always carried to make some research, even during a vacation.  
He automatically took it and turned on the laptop, Windows 10’s screen on his face when it started. He entered his password and logged to his desktop. He automatically went to the internet and googled a name. His fingers moved alone on the keyboard.  
He typed “ _Sakura Kinomoto_ ” on google, with the curiosity that killed him like a stray cat.  
Strange… she didn’t have Facebook but there were some Facebook results on google’s pages. Like “ _Katrina Kinomoto_ ” for example. Curious, he clicked on that woman’s name, her profile picture resembled a young woman around the thirties, with blue eyes and freckles on her honey skin. Her hair were loose and red, a flower on the hair.  
 _Married with **Touya Kinomoto**_ , It was on her profile. Syaoran swore that he already saw that face, he continued to look on that woman’s profile and a picture got his attention. There was that woman and a brunette with the same eyes as hers. Katrina Kinomoto’s comment on the photo was this, date 5th May 2016;  
 _Today would have been your birthday, you were my strength when you were alive, you were my sun and I was your moon. I miss you so much, happy birthday <3 **Amelia Lynch.**_  
On the comment was tagged Amelia Lynch, one of the many cavies of Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa, the one that Sakura mentioned to him. _This must be Sakura’s sister in law._ He though while he came back to google and continued his research and not looking for Facebook results. There was an article that confirmed his research on her… well. To be exact there where many.  
He clicked on the first one, there was an house and some police lines, It must have been a crime scene.  
 _Terrible tragedy in Tokyo. Fujitaka Kinomoto was killed on his house, he was a well-known collector of ancient artifacts in all Japan. His children, Touya and Sakura Kinomoto have decided to do not have declarations to the journalists._ It looked like Sakura’s father was killed by something and he had the bad feeling that was partially Sakura’s fault… but why?.  
   
 _The Kinomoto family was also part of the royal circle of the actual Emperor of Japan, but Fujitaka had cut the contact with it since the circle were disappointed by his daughter’s choice to study archeology instead of being the next governor of a little town named Tomoeda. Fujitaka and Touya supported her since neither her brother was interested on being the governor ._ Another article said that, that’s why Yamazaki called her “Lady Kinomoto”.  
Her father was a collector, her brother was studying jurisprudence for becoming a lawyer and she studied archeology back in Tokyo’s university, but she didn’t claim herself to be an archeologist, but a tomb raider and it’s far beyond than being a simple archeologist like Syaoran. That shocked him in a terrible way.  
Sakura studied languages, gaining first that  university degree before taking her degree or specialization in archeology. He doesn’t have quite an answer to that, these are things that Sakura only can answer to him. He thought that Sakura was indeed intelligent and sharp, he felt a strong admiration for her mind and for her mental strength. She went through pains, the death of her father, the death of a family member of her sister in law…  
He clicked on another article and saw on this that she was posing, but in lingerie. _Maybe she did these photos to pay her studies_   he thought as he watched those photos where she posed. She looked sexy and confident and she looked younger than she is now. Dark make-up on her eyes made her gaze hypnotizing with those green eyes. In a photo she had an hand on her cheek and a finger on her lips, with her strong and confident attitude. Syaoran suddenly felt a bit of warm inside as he saw that photo of her.  
 _Sakura Kinomoto was one of our best models here in Tokyo, she had everything that this modelling company could have. Even that she always said that she did this job for paying her studies, she’s studying archeology at Tokyo’s University at the moment. A shame that she will leave as soon as she will get her degree. She slays the  shows and the photoshoots._ So Sakura had used her beauty to pay her studies. She could have been a successful model and then, she chose to follow her heart and passions.  
Syaoran closed his eyes as he exited the article and sighed, maybe he and she weren’t so different after all. Maybe she was more stubborn and is always straight to the point.  
Syaoran shut down his laptop and put it on the bedside table and took his glass of whiskey, drinking the last parts of it. He saw her sister in law, he knew something more about her past, she had studied languages and archeology at University and she was a model to pay her studies. The amazing thing is that her father didn’t disowned her, but supported her to follow her dream to study and not to become a stuffy governor of a little town in Japan.  
As he finished the glass, he put it on the table and decided to sleep a bit, feeling tired and his eyes were about to shut.  
Syaoran fell asleep with a smile on his face, an adventure with an intriguing Tomb Raider was about to begin and it would begin tomorrow.


	5. An Unknown Side of Her

**Chapter 5:**  
**An unknown side of her.**  
_Beijing Capital Airport, China. 7 th June 2016. 5:00 AM_  
   
Syaoran woke up at 3:00 AM this morning just to arrive in time at the airport. His hotel was pretty distant from the Airport and he didn’t wanted to be late for the flight. He arrived in there at 4:59 AM and he saw Sakura in front of the gates of the airport, with some suitcases on her side. She had her hair down, not in her usual ponytail, dressed in jeans shorts and a white sleeves shirt, Syaoran could see the black sides of her bra on her shoulders.  
He exited from the taxi and took his suitcase, he approached slowly Sakura, but she saw him coming. She had a bullseye and this thing frightened him a little. Sakura mentioned to him to come closer to her, with a wave of her hand and he didn’t protested, taking his suitcase and approached her. « Good Morning Professor, I hope you had a good sleep ».  
Her voice sounded like an off-key bell on his ear, he didn’t sleep well since he had “not-so-innocents” dream of the woman in front of him, especially after he discovered that Sakura Kinomoto was a lingerie model, just to pay her studies at university.  
Syaoran nodded only at her question « Yes, pretty good sleep. » Sakura answered only with a nod and mentioned him to enter in the Airport.  
They both entered in the Airport in silence, also when they went to check-in for their flight. Syaoran didn’t knew the location on where they were headed to, but Sakura knew it for sure. And though… she didn’t dare to tell it. Syaoran and Sakura didn’t shared a word while they checked in their bags on the plane.  
After checking-in, they headed to a bar for a quick cup of coffee before the boarding on the plane. « So Miss Kinomoto » Syaoran began to talk when their coffee where served on the bar table, Sakura looked at him while she put an entire sugar packet on her coffee « Where are we headed to? » he asked while putting his cup on his lips, waiting for an answer. Sakura blinked twice as she mixed the coffee and the sugar with a spoon. She sighed and took her cup  
« We are going to Dublin, Professor. » Syaoran nodded as he drank half of his coffee « Is where Nakajima stopped along with her men? » Sakura shocked her head as she drank all of her coffee and put it on its own saucer  
« No, I need to ask a favor to my sister in law »  
« What kind of favor, If I may ask? »  
Sakura nodded once again, she took one of her long locks and played with it for a while, then she approached Syaoran’s ear, covering her mouth with her left hand, not wanting that anyone could hear what she has to say; « False documents Li. » she said in a whisper as she moved away from Syaoran’s ear.  
He drank in a gulp his whole bitter coffee, not understanding why they needed false documents for searching the Jade Heart and  looking out for Shinobu Nakajima. The lapdog of Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa according to Sakura’s words on the day that she saved him and Mei-Ling on Luoyang’s excavations and he was deeply grateful to her, even if at the time he didn’t trusted her that much to be only a simple “ancient artifacts collector”.  
Syaoran shrugged his shoulders as he put the cup on its saucer.  « Let me guess, you’re wanted by Hiiragizawa for needing the false documents »  
Sakura nodded only has she paid the two coffees and adjusted her shoulder bag gently on her body. Syaoran didn’t dared to ask questions about that, apparently: Hiiragizawa, Daidouji-Hiiragizawa and Kinomoto were arch-enemies and he doesn’t want to know the reason why, something on his gut told him that something was not right between these three people.  
Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa killed Amelia Lynch, Sakura’s sister-in-law’s sister and he guessed that Mrs. Kinomoto wanted revenge, above all things. He mentally slapped himself as he adjusted as well his shoulder bag.

« Should we go Professor? » asked Sakura in a pretty disconnected voice, but her eyes were smirking as always, the Professor nodded only as they headed through the gate for the boarding.  
 

__  
\------  
7th June 2016. 6:00 AM

   
« _Attention please: Passengers for the flight Beijing-Dublin, please head to the boarding gate, thank you._ » the metallic voice in the airport speaker told that the boarding  has begun, exactly after one hour that Syaoran and Sakura had checked-in. They managed to be the first ones on enter on the plane, Syaoran hoped that it could be a short flight but from China to Ireland where only thirteen hours. So both could manage some sleep, especially Sakura.  
Syaoran looked at her and she had some lines under her eyes, maybe she didn’t manage to get some good hours of sleep and indeed she seemed to be perfectly awake and she was mentally polished.  
The flight assistants did their ordinary security instructions to the passengers before the take-off of the plane, Sakura put her smartphone on flight mode and so did Syaoran but he didn’t plan to listen to music or using his smartphone during the flight, he wanted to get some hours of sleep since during that night, the non-chaste dreams about Sakura that night didn’t managed to get him some sleep. He didn’t wanted to look like crap in front of Sakura Kinomoto’s family.  
The plane finally take-off and Syaoran closed his eyes in relief, and slowly, after it managed to take-off, he fell into a dreamless sleep, relaxing his muscles and his mind.

 

   
Nine hours later, he woke up, feeling energetic and he had a clear mind, not a sleepy one, he looked at his side and saw Sakura with a paper on her hand, she had also earphones and rock music echoed in her ears. Syaoran looked curiously and the paper in her hand, trying not to catch her attention. The volume on her ears was high enough, so he hoped she wouldn’t listen to his breath that was close to her shoulders.  
The paper that she had in hand was a letter, in the end of it there was a drawing, a very well-made one. It resembled her, the drawing was in black and white and she had a fierce expression on her face and two guns on her hands, dressed in a shirt and  shorts, with the holsters on her thighs and her sniper rifle behind her shoulders, Syaoran couldn’t help but smile at it. He thought that it was something dear in Sakura’s heart, maybe she had also some soft feelings deep inside her heart besides the bitch that she uses as a façade to everyone around her. A part of her that he doesn’t know yet and he hopes that in time he will learn that soft side of Sakura Kinomoto, the fearless (and secretly) Tomb Raider, also a Collector and a Writer, she refused to be a governor on the little town of Tomoeda, she wanted to study what she loved the most: the languages and the archeology, she even worked as a model just to pay her studies. Syaoran felt a sudden admiration once again for Sakura, he didn’t faced the sacrifices that Sakura had to do, even though her family was rich enough to let they pay their studies, but she wanted to pay them on her own. Not counting that she had faced the death of many people that she loved the most, her father died in front of her, the sister of her sister in law died and she copied her death along with Katrina Kinomoto, that Syaoran still doesn’t know but he already bet that she is an exquisite woman inside and outside.  
Sakura moved her eyes to Syaoran’s side and removed her earphones from her ears and took her smartphone to stop the music « So you’re awake and you were spying uh? » her voice was teasing, but strangely it didn’t bother him as the other times. His lips curled in a smirk and his amber eyes smiled with him.  
« I couldn’t help but notice that you looked at this letter with sweet eyes Miss Kinomoto » Sakura nodded once at his words, she bit the left side of her lips and then she laughed, a little but sweet laugh. Sakura handed to him the letter with the drawing, he took it without hesitation and read it all. It was written in a fluent Japanese and the handwriting was beautifully made, along with the drawing. He couldn’t help but read the letter, even though it was something personal to Sakura but he just couldn’t help it.  
“ _Dear Oba-san._  
 _It’s your favorite niece that it’s talking to you! I miss you so much and I wish you could live right beside us._  
 _Otou-san misses you but he wouldn’t tell you right directly in your face Oba-san, but I know that somewhere, in any angle of this earth you’ll be exploring some tombs and maybe discover some mysteries that the world doesn’t know._  
 _When I grow up I want be like you Aunt Sakura, bold and beautiful, sharp and strong, intelligent and elegant. You’re all these things in my eyes and you’re special._  
 _But I know that besides this façade that you always have, there’s a gentle side and you always bring me presents from where you were in your last adventure, even if it is a piece of rock… I’m happy, because It was brought to me by Oba-san, my favorite one!_  
 _Well… Uncle Derek is also nice, but sometimes he’s annoying. He even calls me kaijuu! (Just like Otou-san used to call you when you two were younger)._  
 _I wish  I could write you more but I want to make a drawing of you as the awesome Tomb Raider and then, I have my homework to do, you know how Okaa-san is when I don’t do my homework._  
 _I know It’s in summer but please, come always to my birthdays and I hope that in one of my birthdays, you’ll say to me that you’re staying in Ireland forever._  
 _I love you Oba-San Sakura._  
 _Your favorite niece, Jade._ ”  
   
Syaoran read all the lines with interest, Sakura’s niece had a beautiful handwriting and her Japanese was very fluent, even that she was half Irish and half Asian. He returned the letter to Sakura, she put it on her chest and she closed her eyes, a smile was on her face. She was happy, he could tell.  
« I suppose that painting in your manor is your family, Am I right? » asked Syaoran as he put his elbow on the armrest of his seat and looked at Sakura. In the meantime a flight assistant was right beside them, with some food and drinks  
« Want anything Sir? » he asked politely and with a kind smile all over his face. Syaoran nodded once « Yes, I would like some coffee please »  
« Yes sir, and you Madame? You want something too?  » he asked once again to mentioning to Sakura. She shocked her head « No thank you. » He nodded, with always the kind smile on his face.  
Sakura and Syaoran didn’t resume the talking and waited that the flight assistant gave the coffee to Syaoran. He was fast enough and once he breed a gentle “thank you” to him, they resumed the talking. Hoping that they don’t get interrupted once again by any other flight assistant.  
It wasn’t an economic company on they were travelling so they could talk and relaxing in peace and quiet. At least until the landing, which it was four hours away still.  
« You’re right Professor, that was my family. To be precise… My Oni-chan; Touya Kinomoto, my sister in law Katrina Kinomoto nee Lynch and my nieces. The one that she wrote that letter and draw that beautiful drawing, Jade and the newborn, Naruko. » Syaoran nodded, it was the only family she had, according to his researches. He didn’t dared to ask of her mother, he only knew that Nadeshiko Kinomoto was a famous model, maybe of the same company on which Sakura worked as a part-time model to pay her studies.  
« I suppose you care so much about them » asked Syaoran as he drank some of his coffee, he drank it without tasting it, he was only getting to know her better and cared less about the coffee. Sakura nodded as she put away the letter and took her smartphone. She went on the gallery of her phone and took a photo:  
It was a selfie with Sakura and a girl with freckles on her nose and blue eyes, but she had brown hair instead of red, with some black on the hair tips. In the photo they were smiling and they looked happy, so happy.  «  This is me and Jade, We took this photo last year, on her thirteen birthday. At the time Katrina was seven months pregnant of Naruko. Jade is always happy when I come to Dublin… And she continues to repeat the same wish at her birthday… »  
« What wish if I may ask Miss Kinomoto? »  
Sakura locked her phone and put it on her bag and closed her eyes, she looked solemn and almost sad. Syaoran assumed that she cared so much about Katrina, Touya and her nieces. He assumed that she would do anything to protect them from Hiiragizawa and Daidouji.  
« To move in Ireland and quit Tomb Raiding… »  
Syaoran nodded and drank in a gulp all of his coffee. « I love so much Jade… I swear… If Hiiragizawa or Daidouji-Hiiragizawa or whatever their name is… I swear on the tomb of my father that I’ll make them pay… I’ll ruin their fortunes if I have to, or kill them. If they hurt or take my little Jade… » There was rage on her voice, bittersweet rage and promise to hurt them if they hurt her niece. Syaoran felt his stomach getting smaller. He didn’t wanted to make her hurt with his words, he bit his lower lip as he put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
« I’m almost sure that they’ll never touch your niece, not when you’re an excellent sniper and a good martial artist » Sakura laughed curly as she removed his hand from her shoulder « Jokes away… I’m sure they have no reason to take her or hurt her. I’m sure Jade knows of the great woman that you are, inside and out. Not only physically but also with your mind. Don’t put yourself down Sakura..  » He closed his mouth immediately, realizing that he called her by her first name and not with his usual “ _Miss Kinomoto”_  
 _I must have gone crazy to call her already by her first name…_ He thought only, by putting an hand on his chestnut hair, passing it though his forehead, confusing himself more.  
Sakura smiled only and patted on his shoulder « Thank you for your words… Syaoran. » Did he heard it right? She called him with his first name and not her usual “ _Professor_ ”.  
 _Four more hours and we will be in Dublin._ He thought almost stressed by the fact that they reciprocally called themselves by their first names.

\-----------

 

   
 __  
Dublin, Ireland, 7 th June 2016 5:00 PM

   
The landing was quite calm, they took their suitcases after exiting the plane with no problem. Sakura felt like always, It seems that the Jet Lag didn’t affected her, maybe she was used to it and didn’t felt it anymore.  
Syaoran, on the other hand, he was feeling a bad headache, besides the cups of coffee that he drank on the plane and before the departure, he didn’t felt well. The Jet Lag affected him, even though he had also travelled overseas for work, maybe it was the flight from China to Ireland, He couldn’t tell it.  
Sakura approached a white car on the parking lot and took the keys from her bag, Syaoran came close to her without asking any further question. _Maybe it was her car when she went to Ireland_.  
After they fit their suitcases on the back of the car, they entered on the car, Sakura on the driving seat since it was her car after all, he couldn’t pretend to know where her brother and her sister in law lived. « I suppose we go immediately to your brother’s house and then we check-in to our hotel »  
Sakura laughed curly at his words « Knowing Katrina, she will make us stay until we leave in the search of the Heart. And I bet she want to help us.  » Syaoran didn’t said any word as Sakura turned on the car and began to drive. The _Aerfort Bhaile Átha Cliath_ (Dublin International Airport) was the only airport in the city and it was pretty far from Dublin, Sakura didn’t headed to the city though.  
They were in a street full of trees and greens, Syaoran assumed that her family lived on the country side of Dublin and not in the heart of the city, like many people. Syaoran didn’t blame their chose to live on the country-side. The Irish greens were beautiful and they were almost magical to the eyes of an unknown to the country.  
Sakura, on the other hand, was familiar to the country. Her brother lived here with his wife and his two daughters. Kinomoto took her phone from her jeans shorts and put it on the dashboard. Syaoran noticed that she was making a call.  
Someone answered at the phone right after five seconds.  
« _Teach Kinomoto, anseo labhraíonn Katrina_ » it was a female voice, it sounded powerful and sweet, even on the phone « _Dia Duit àlainn_ Katrina! How’s my favorite _deirfiùr sa dlì’s_ ? Can You guess who it is?  » Sakura had a teasing tone on her voice and she was having fun with that, and Syaoran saw that (even better he heard) that she was fluent in Irish, since it seems that her sister in law was a one hundred percent Irish and she spoke her language. In Ireland anyone spoke English and Irish but the majority prefers to speak the first language, maybe because of tourist or that they preferred to speak in English since it’s a “sister” nation to the United Kingdom, even though Ireland was independent since 1921.  
Sakura had that smile on her lips, she loved to tease everyone, but instead… she was having fun with Katrina.  
She seemed surprised by hearing her voice on the phone and she tried to calm herself down, Sakura knew that Katrina was a bit all over emotional for her brother’s tastes in women, but she loved Katrina too, she was an unique woman, always sunny and smiling, a typical Irish woman.  
« Sakura! Oh for the love of God it’s you! » she tried to keep her voice down, maybe her younger daughter was sleeping and Sakura noticed that. The Tomb Raider giggled at her words and smiled pleasantly, and she continued to drive to the way on Touya and Katrina’s house. « Yes it’s me beautiful, I need a favor and I’m in company »  
« Another companion for one of your adventures? » this time it was Katrina who giggled and teased. Sakura noticed that she had her mouth full of food in her voice, she raised an eyebrow while making a grimace at her question.  
« Kinda of, He’s Professor Syaoran Li, Archeologist from Hong Kong’s University. Have you heard that an artifact was stolen from Luoyang’s museum, haven’t you? »  
« Yes I’ve heard that on the broadcasting news and some colleagues at Interpol suspect that the _bastaird_ of Hiiragizawa is implied. »  
Sakura nodded only at her words, still Katrina had her mouth full of food and it was clear to her _If she’s eating Ice Cream, Touya should control his hormones_ she thought and laughed at it. At least if Touya was at home and if her suspicions were true, Sakura could easily tease him on his hormones on being too much on fire.  
« I’ll explain it when I’ll arrive. But be sure that I’ll don’t deal with the monkey  that is Hiiragizawa and his bitch of a wife. »  
« _Tà tù ag lèamh mo intinn_ Sakura dear. Well… How long it will take for you to arrive. »  
« _Deich_ minutes, nothing more sexy gal. »  
« _Éist suas_ Sakura, don’t tell me these things, and you know how jealous is your brother »  
Sakura laughed only, Syaoran remained quiet, not to disturb the moment that she and Mrs. Katrina Kinomoto are sharing, a family moment.  
« I know, I’m just teasing baby, you know me. Okay… Now I have to cut. Oh! Don’t tell Jade that Aunt Sakura is coming. I want to surprise her »  
Katrina laughed and it was actually a pretty hysterical laugh, Sakura’s eyebrow went skyward this time. Syaoran dared to do not talk when she had that expression, she was extremely confused and so was he. _What a lively woman is her sister in law._  
« All right, _fheiceann tú níos déanaí_ Sakura, _Dìa Duit_.»  
« _Dia duit, fheiceann tú níos déanaí_ Katrina. » It was Katrina who actually hang up the phone call, Sakura sighed and relaxed her shoulders on the driver’s chair, but she continued to remain focused on the road and it wasn’t distracted by the call that she had made to her sister in law. Syaoran looked at her and dared not to distract her. Beside her hard shell there was a sensible and kind woman, and somewhat very funny too. It was out of character for a woman that he had met in that museum in Luoyang.  « Are you always like this with her? » he suddenly asked out of the blue as she drove right on the street. Sakura didn’t answered immediately at Syaoran’s question because she was focused on the road.  
She blinked twice as she moved her fingers on the steering wheel. Sakura turned on the radio, _Say Goodbye_ of _Theory of a Dead man_ echoed on the car and closed her eyes, during the initial guitar parts of the song  
« Katrina is also my best friend besides being my sister in law, we met her when…» she suddenly stopped talking and once again she closed her eyes, but this time tightly. Maybe she was trying to back-off some potential tears. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but Sakura interrupted him by raising an hand. « If you’re curious you can ask Onii-chan, I prefer to do not talk about it. » Syaoran nodded and looked at the window of his seat and listened to the song. It was not his genre but he enjoyed it.  
At the chorus of the song he looked at her, suddenly Sakura had a sad look on her face and she was trying again to back-off the potential tears in her eyes. It was something private for Sakura and he didn’t want to know what could make her potentially cry. The next minutes were in complete silence for them, Sakura eyed at him and gulped, chewing the inner part of her left cheek   
« I’m sorry if I sounded rude Syaoran… When we met Katrina it was after a… a sad event, and it’s still fresh on my mind.. Sorry » Syaoran looked at her, stunned. Not knowing what she meant with “it’s still fresh on my mind”, he assumed that it was something that gave to her some awful memories of her past and decided to do not ask further… or maybe he should talk with her brother. Maybe it was the best option.  
Syaoran gave to Sakura a simple smile and nodded at her « It’s Ok Sakura, I didn’t know it was something that could have upset you so much…» the Tomb Raider blinked twice, in his voice there was sympathy and even… pity for her. She suddenly turned off the car and took the keys « We arrived, by the way. Professor »  
Sakura exited from the car and so did Syaoran, on his eyes there was an house, It was a manor but it wasn’t big as Sakura’s manor. It was a typical countryside manor, with white walls and Nadeshiko flowers on the frontal door.  
The greens were stunning and there were peach blossom’s trees on both sides of the manor. Away from the manor there was a stable, with ponies and horses. Syaoran remained stunned at the sight of the house, for sure the Kinomoto family was pretty rich. Sakura with the jobs that she had, being a writer and a collector officially and a tomb raider unofficially. But he didn’t know what Touya and Katrina Kinomoto did as jobs, but for sure they had brought this house thanks to the inheritance of their father or maybe it was built from zero.  « That’s a stunning manor » Syaoran said in a whisper, fortunately Sakura didn’t hear to his words as she looked at the frontal door and had a big smile on her face.  
There was a woman leaning on the door, with her arms crossed against her chest and exchanging smiles with Sakura. She had her red hair in a very neat ponytail and she was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and jeans shorts. She had freckles on all over her body, including her legs and arms, giving some marks on her bronzed skin. Syaoran recognized immediately that woman, from the Facebook photos that he had looked, searching for the information about Sakura Kinomoto.  
That woman was Katrina Kinomoto.  
The red-haired woman walked fast towards Sakura and gave a little bow to her  « Konnichiwa giri no ane!  » said Katrina and then she hugged Sakura in a tight embrace, the smiles still on their faces « Damn, I’m so happy to see you baby! » said Sakura once she broke the tight, Katrina’s embraces were always too tight sometimes and she had always to catch her breath. This time it was too much tight, maybe Katrina was very happy of the unexpected visit by Sakura. She always came in Dublin for Jade’s birthday every year and now it wasn’t her daughter’s birthday.  
Indeed, she needs a favor from her, but still Mrs. Kinomoto was overjoyed to see her sister in law and best friend in here. Katrina moved her blue eyes and saw Syaoran, he had his arms crossed against his chest and was watching the scene.  
Sakura mentioned him to come closer and Syaoran gave a little bow to Katrina. Syaoran extended his arm, presenting himself to her « Professor Syaoran Li of Hong Kong’s University. » Katrina smiled, revealing her perfect white teeth, and extended her arm as well, shaking hands « Agent Katrina Kinomoto of Dublin’s Interpol and ex agent New Scotland Yard. »  
Syaoran nodded as he leaved Katrina’s hand from his hold. Katrina studied him: he was indeed an handsome man with his well build figure and amber eyes, his hair were messy but they seemed neat by the look of it. He was dressed in a plain T-shirt and dark jeans. Katrina mentioned to the pair to come inside the manor.  
The walls looked warm and welcoming, even during a very hot day in summer, the inside of the house was just as gorgeous as the outside. In the kitchen there was a man that was holding a tiny infant, he had short dark brown hair and dark eyes. The baby yawn towards Sakura and she couldn’t help but smile and approach the man and the newborn. « Hello Naruko, I missed you too! »  said Sakura in a sweet tone of voice, and being gentle as she removed Naruko from the men’s arms.  
Naruko opened her eyes, she had a fluff of red hair on her head and her eyes were dark. _Naruko is the opposite of Jade_ Sakura though as she put her nose on Naruko’s, the newborn laughed with joy at seeing her aunt. Syaoran remained surprised at seeing that scene, Sakura was always stubborn, sultry… and now, at the sight of an infant… of her baby niece, she was playful and joyful. _Never judge a book by its cover Syaoran…_  
« Give me my daughter back Kaijuu! » said the tall and dark haired men, Sakura looked at him with amused eyes and shook her head, giving back Naruko into his arms  « I’m twenty-four Onii-chan! And…»  
« She’s a hot mama, not a Kaijuu! » Katrina’s voice interrupted Sakura’s talk. Touya shook his head as he learned closer to Katrina and placed a tender kiss on her lips.  
Syaoran hid his cheeks with his hand when Mrs. Kinomoto said that Sakura is an “ _hot mama_ ”, he couldn’t help but agree with the woman’s affirmation. His cheeks assumed a new shade of red and maybe his hand wouldn’t be enough to hide that shade.  
Katrina took Naruko into her arms, in the meanwhile she smiled to her daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead « Now, _más rud é go mbainfidh tú leithscéal dom,_ I’m going to put Naruko to sleep. She missed her afternoon nap today and I want her to be a little rested before dinner » Katrina winked at them and she left with Naruko, in the meantime she was singing an Irish lullaby and she was rocking her while walking towards one of the many rooms.  
Touya looked at Syaoran with an eyebrow raised, the Professor looked at him as well, he felt a bit embarrassed since he entered on his home… okay It was his wife and his sister that allowed him to enter, but he couldn’t help but be embarrassed a little « I don’t think we’ve met Mr. » said Touya as he put and hand on his hip and smiled at him, Syaoran bowed his head and exchanged back his smile, he tried to be as kind as possible « Professor Li Syaoran of Hong Kong’s University » his voice was clearly embarrassed, Touya couldn’t help but laugh a little at his embarrassment. He bowed back at him « Kinomoto Touya, Lawyer of Dublin’s court » Sakura smiled only at the scene and put an hand on her brother’s shoulder.  
« Touya, why don’t you offer something to drink to the Professor? I need to talk to Katrina… » she said in a false sweet sugar tone of voice and blinked twice towards her brother. Touya rolled his eyes and he shook his head « Whatever it is, I don’t wanna be on women’s business! »  
Sakura laughed curly at him, and she covered her mouth with her hand «  You had two daughters Onii-chan, you’ll be always surrounded by women! »  
«  Sakura! You bit-» Touya didn’t even finished to talk and Sakura ran towards a room upstairs. Syaoran had an amused smile on his face, it was a beautiful side of her, unknown but still beautiful.  
« Is she always like this? » asked Syaoran as he crossed his arms against his chest, watching the direction on where Sakura had left. Touya nodded « Yeah, you for sure met her with all her sultry and sexy attitude… But she wasn’t always like this… » Syaoran looked at Touya with an eyebrow raised. Maybe Sakura had a trauma or something like that to be all that stubborn and sultry, she had only that sweet side with her nieces it seems and also with her sister in law Katrina and her brother Touya.

« What do you mean Mr. Kinomoto? » Touya raised an hand and formed a bittersweet smile on his lips  « I’d prefer to talk about it over a glass of lemonade, It’s going to be a long story… » Syaoran couldn’t help but notice the smile on his lips. He nodded, accepting the lemonade offered by Touya.  
 

   
 __  
\-----------------------------  
St. Petersburg, Russia. 7th June 2016.  5:16 PM

Shinobu blew out the smoke out of her mouth, stressed. She was talking via skype with her boss, Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa, and put the cigarette on the ashtray. Shinobu crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Tomoyo and blinked twice « So you think that bitch and her oh-so-dear Professor will poach me, just for that damn Jade Heart? » Tomoyo nodded only, her boss was right now in Venice with her husband, in their HQ and Shinobu noticed that she was in the laboratory of the HQ, Nakajima knew what she was doing at the moment.  
She was studying the blood of her husband, it was on a glass test tube and she was playing with it and in the meantime she talked to her most trusted agent, to her and her husband _most_ trusted agent. « Yes, you did a great job, with a capital G, in Luoyang Shinobu. » Tomoyo had a crazy smile on her lips, which pleased so much at Nakajima, seeing her like this meant that she was still the prestige agent of them. « Now, we have just to bring them hell, nothing more and nothing else. »  
Shinobu nodded only as she took her cigarette back on her lips, she again blinked twice, cigarette still on her lips « I have all the guns in the world thanks to you Tomoyo » she said while she blew the smoke once again. «  You have no idea how much I want Kinomoto’s head hanging up on my office. »  
« You aren’t the only one. » The smirk still on her lips, as she mixed a blue liquid with Eriol’s blood. « Your mission doesn’t change but I want Agent Akizuki and Agent Sasaki in Venice in between twenty-four hours  » Shinobu nodded only, Nakaru Akizuki and Rika Sasaki were her most trusted agents in the HQ of St. Petersburg. If Tomoyo wanted them in there, it means that Kinomoto is up to search for the Jade Heart. Shinobu noticed that Sakura had placed locators on her men’s and her own cars. So she wanted to play a little with that bitch and her boy-toy. And this time she will not kill any others of her men, but she will kill her in cold blood if needed to… or bury her alive. « It’ll be done Tomoyo. » Doctor Daidouji nodded pleasantly at her as she put the mixed liquids on the microscope, by the look in her eyes she seemed satisfied by the result. «  It seems that I’ve finally find how to make my husband fertile »  
They both shared a satisfied smile and Shinobu put the cigarette once again in the ashtray, this time she ignored it. Shinobu didn’t had the vice of smoking but it relaxed her occasionally.  
Tomoyo and Eriol had found her while she was selling drugs in Tokyo, she was a reckless castaway from the Island of Okinawa, orphan and forgotten. Shinobu owned to them their lives as they saved her from the streets. She became their _report dog,_ as always mentioned  by that bitch and became their most loyal agent… a prestige agent.  
« I have a new order for you Shinobu » said Tomoyo in a pretty satisfied voice, Shinobu closed her eyes once as she nodded « Anything for you Doctor Daidouji. » Tomoyo’s lips curved in a smirk, an evil smirk.  
That meant that it was going to be a pleasure to fulfill that order for Shinobu.  
« Kill them, both Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran ».


End file.
